In the industry, including aerospace applications there is a need for light weight, high strength structures. To meet these requirements, fiber reinforced composite materials are often used. However, composites structures made from the fiber reinforced composite materials having certain shapes are difficult to fabricate with desired strength characteristics. For example, annular shaped composite structures are typically made by hand lay-up using intermediate debulkings. This is a costly process that takes a significant amount of time to complete with often less than desired results.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an efficient and effective method and system for forming annular shaped composite structures with desired characteristics.